


【纲白】突然袭击

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 首领私会
Relationships: Byakuran/Sawada Tsunayoshi





	【纲白】突然袭击

沢田纲吉开完会，同狱寺和山本一起走出总部的大楼，向停在大门外的黑色轿车走去。他将西装外套随意搭在小臂上，弯腰正要跨入副驾驶座位时忽然停住了，继而直起身子向大楼旁的巷子里看了看。其余两人已经上了车。

“抱歉，你们先走吧。”

他俯下身冲车内的人温和地笑笑，没给两人发问的机会便关上了车门。轿车无声地驶离，纲吉一直注视着它消失在十字路口，才转过身向那条幽暗僻静的小巷走去。

脚步刚一转进巷子，他便被一股力道猛地扯了过去不由分说抵上了墙，臂上的外套紧接着被那人高高掀起，恶作剧似地披盖在两人头上。纲吉刚定了定神，甜腻气息已然袭于唇齿间。那完全不似一个规规矩矩的吻，只是单纯的啃咬、舔舐、掠夺，迫切而挑逗地……他不由一手沿人背脊一路向上摸索到后脑勺扣紧，在进一步将人脑袋强压过来的同时，对那两瓣柔软的薄唇发起认真的反击。

两人之后拉开了距离。

白兰稍稍喘气，双眼亮亮地直视他，看起来很是兴奋。他以两手撑在他头侧的姿势撑着那件外套，所营造的这一狭小空间阴暗而闷燥，却暧昧得不像话。纲吉淡然地注视了他一会儿，忽然微笑道：

“你知道，我不介意的。就算刚才你当着他们的面……”

“真的？可纲吉君脸上明明会出现‘我会困扰’这样的表情啊。”

“那不正合你意吗？不论是激怒我，找我麻烦，还是做各种让我头疼的事。”

纲吉慢慢抚上白兰的面颊，意料之中见到对方笑容一滞，随即陷入了沉默。

“难道还不明白吗？白兰，只要是你，只要是和你有关的事，对我所造成的困扰都不再是困扰，而是……”

他倾身过去凑到人耳边，故意压低放缓了音调，道：

“骚扰和引诱。”

外套蓦地掉在地上，白发男子转过身几步跨上对面的墙头，头也不回地张开翅膀飞走了。纲吉注视着他的背影远去，不由握拳抵唇轻笑了两声。他确信他在那一瞬间捕捉到了对方脸颊上的一抹红晕。不知从何时起，他已经习惯了他的这些小把戏和孩子气，无论幼稚、恶劣，还是较真，都让他不无心动。而且最重要的是，白兰脸红的样子还是蛮可爱的，他想。


End file.
